Storm
by Laxies
Summary: What happens when two tributes from different districts fall in love? How long will they fight for each other before the storm hits and destroys everything in its path? Find out Beetee's past and the many horrors he faced in his Hunger Games.
1. Prologue: Memories

**Ok it's time for me to get serious. This is going to be the best fanfiction that I have ever written and I'm ****ACTUALLY**** going to update this. So please review ~Nya **

**Disclaimers: I don't own The Hunger Games because if I did I think this fic would be a special edition book instead of a crazy teenage girl's fanfiction, oh well hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Storm<span>

_Katniss-_

_Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our metal circles before the sound of a gong releases us. Step off before the minute is up, and land mines blow your legs off. I hear Haymitch's instructions in my head. "Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water."_

_-Once the gong goes off the tributes start running. Katniss starts running a bit late grabs some items and is almost hit with a knife from Clove, She runs into the forest as the other Tributes fight…_

Beetee's point of view:

I watched intently at the screen. Adelaide (name I choose for the District 3 girl) was already killed by Cato in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. It really was a pity. Though it appeared Newok (District 3 boy) was using his head and grabbing the mines. Wonder what he is going to with them. Suddenly the images flash to Katniss.

My breath hitches. I could hear my heart suddenly speed up and felt sweat form on my forehead. Did I just see what I thought! I lean in and watch intently but the screen had change to Peeta fighting of Clove. I impatiently watch the different fighting scenes full of blood shed waiting for it to show Katniss again.

In an hour they show her again. My eyes widen. It was almost exactly the same! How had I not notice the mockingjay pin. It is almost exactly the same as, NO I tried so hard to forget it. I can't remember now. Still the memories came they were flooding in take up my entire brain.

I guess I can't forget Arashi…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that's all for now(man it's a lot shorter than I wanted it to be), if I get two reviews I'll post the next chapter. :P Yes always the ever optimistic! I hope you enjoyed the prologue of <strong>**Storm.**** Please review ~Nya **

**Laxies out-**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Wow I was looking on my computer and I found this chapter half written and was like 'What is this?' I never post I even forgot I had an account :P I finish this chapter and is longer than I plan the other chapters to be, I just wanted to start writing about the Arena. So please review ~Nya **

**Disclaimers: I don't own The Hunger Games and probably never will but the movie was really great :3**

* * *

><p><span>Storm<span>

_**Chapter One: Introductions**_

Beetee's point of view:

I can't believe I was drawn! Even after loading the train I was in shock. I have always known there was a chance to be drawn but I never really thought I would be. There were so many other names that could be drawn. When I was up I had hope someone might volunteer, but that rarely happens. SAnce most of us spend all our time in the factors so we have no natural skills to use in the games. Also we are not the District 1, 2, or 4 who almost always have volunteers. The other tribute for my District is Twitches. I feel bad for her; she has no chance at all. Every so often her arm will twitch as if something was giving it a small zap. It was something she was born with. She has murky hazel eyes and rough messy wheat color hair. She is seventeen but is only about a centimeter taller than me and I'm fourteen. In went to my room away from Wiress and Twitches, let them do whatever, well I will meanwhile study my enemies and the people who will probably kill me.

In District 1 the male tribute is Shard, an eighteen year old boy with sleek black hair, dark gray eyes, and is tan, he got into a fight with some other boys about volunteering out for the original boy, Trevor. The girl tribute is Zaria a fourteen year old with strange blue-green eyes, long wavy brunette hair, and is black. When people came up to volunteer she 'accidently' pushed them off the stage where they were injured and she was accepted instead. District two was even more of a mess. Three different girls went up to the stage. At first they glared at each other until one of them started pushing another. Then all Hell broke loose. There was hair ripping, punching, spitting, kicking, and shirt pulling. During the fight a pale girl with hazel eyes and short, shimmering, dirty-blonde hair came up. She gave them all one look of disgust then pushed them all of the stage. Her name was Roxy and she was chosen as tribute. She stood there with a smug and the male tribute was picked without debate. His name was Mack. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

Really how much are they going to fight this year! There normally aren't so many arguments or fights. Guess that means the competitors are going to be just that much tougher this year. It was showing Disrtict Four Live:

**XXX**

Arashi point of view:

Crap! I lost all track of time. If I don't hurry we will be late for the reaping. I quickly rinsed the salt water from my hair. I pulled on my only dress. It is a cream color and is a bit too big for me. I hate dresses, but it is reaping day I have to look 'nice.' I throw my hair into a sideways ponytail and put on my favorite pin. It is a silver mockingjay holding a Caulerpa branch. It is the only thing that is worth any money in this household but I would never sell it. I drag my mom to the square.

We were some of the last to arrive. I nervously push my mom into the crowd were she soon got lost in the energy. I quietly entered the twelve year old roped area. I looked at the others trying to reassure them. After failing to calm more than three people I turned to the stage set up in front of us. It holds three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls. The mayor stood up and told the long boring story of Panem's history. He reads the list of all past victors. Then our only victor alive, Sable, walks up with grace and cockiness in each calm stride. She sits down in her seat as if she wasn't the center of attention and then smiled to all of us.

Then Gigi Watson walks up with an overly large grin and cheers with too much energy, "Happy Hunger Games! It is now the time we all have been waiting for," He pauses for a second and then shouts, "THE REAPING! Okay~ ladies first." He walks to the glass ball with the girls' names. He reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper.

Gigi strides to the center of the stage, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice.

"Willow Taylor."

I swear my heart stops. I gasped with shock. Not her, anyone but her! Willow is the mayor's daughter. She was my best friend. _Was_. Two years ago that fell apart but who cares about that! I couldn't just let her die. She walked up to the stage, her eyes filling with tears and her face distorted with fear.

I just couldn't stand there. I started pushing everyone out of my way and shouted "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

"Beautiful! But you are supposed to wait until after she comes up here. Oh well you are spirited and that is more than I can say for that _Willow _girl. Now that would have been a pitiful excuse of a tribute for the A~AMAZING district 4" Gigi sang.

As I walked up and notice some girls looking at me with envy and others with pity. What's wrong with them? I choose this fate for myself not them. And why would anyone want to be in the Hunger Games? I never actually paid attention to any of the past games but I'm not stupid. It's just about the capitol forcing children to kill each other. I walk up defiantly and stand straight trying to seem indifferent to the crowd. Willow looked at me her mouth gaping and her eyes filled with unseen tears. She started shaking her head to stop me.

"WAIT! No Arashi, you can't not for me!" She started pulling me off the stage. Some of the Capitol people rush up and try to grab her. I lowered my head so the camera can't read my expression. I give Willow a smile and gently push her down. Then she is hurried away and I can't see her anymore. I lift my head swinging my ponytail with the sudden movement. I smirk for the camera.

Gigi walked up to me his neon orange hair bouncing up and down. "Well, Bravo! So young lady what is your name?" He exaggerates with overflowing delight.

"Arashi Emerson."

Beetee's Point of view:

I was starting to get annoyed. How many volunteers are there going to be? This Arashi girl is just the same as the rest of them. I turn of the TV. I might as well find out who they are later. The same thing keeps happening over and over again. Volunteer, Volunteer, if I see another volunteer I will throw up.

**XXX**

We arrived in the Capitol and were immediately greeted by our personal stylists. Twitches was taken off straight away by a woman whose name I didn't catch. Wiress walked off somewhere silently. A man with red swirls all over his arms came up to me.

"I'm Conroy, your stylist. Come, come," he clapped. I groaned and followed.

After endless hours of 'perfecting' my look I felt numb. My entire body had been stripped of all its dirt, grime, and what felt like half of my skin. This really bizarre glimmering liquid was poured all over my skin and then rubbed into, hard. It made me look like I had gold sparks inside my skin whenever I moved. Then this dark green outfit with red trim was pulled over my head. It looked like a whole bunch of electrical wires strung together.

When Twitches returned she looked the same but she had on dark green eye shadow, a few light red swirls on her face and her hair was in a tiny ponytail (but is more the size of a medium sized pigtail) tied with wires.

Conroy came up and had a big smile. "Good, good, everything is ready, ready." I gave him a puzzled look 'does everything he says is repeated twice?'

I glance at Twitches forlorn expression and let myself say some of my thoughts. "Good luck." Her dead looking eyes gaze at me and widen in what she sees in my expression. It said more than my actual words. I generally wished her luck and hope the death she will most likely receive is painless; if I lose I want her to win. I doubt either of us will but you can always hope. She let me see a small smile before it drowned in her abyss of dead eyes and stringy fizzy hair.

During the chariot ride I do my best to appear confident and never glance at twitches. If I look weak no one would wish to sponsor me. It was hard not to look, Twitches arm was jerking so out of control that it was hitting me on the side and was pushing me away from her. I was disappointed to see little attention was put on us. Despite our stylist's hard work we were not practically noticed; all the attention was on the District 4. That girl, what was her name, Arashi looked very stunning. She had what appears like a Bikini Top made up of tiny shells with aquamarine blue straps to the side and tied behind her thin neck. It showed off her small stomach and then her small waist before her legs were covered by a skirt that's color seemed to shift between different green-blues as it moved. To the side the skirt was cut to show off her thighs. Her hair was down and landed right above her butt. It seemed to glow, but not in an unnatural way, just like it was very healthy. Next to her stood the tribute for 4 that I missed; he was tall and bulky. He was really ripped. He was golden tan and was wearing a Dark Blue crown and no Shirt. On his shoulder was a strap of cloth with a trident design on it with small crowns around it. He was wearing something that resembled a skirt but opened up in the middle to show the green shorts he wore under the cloth. It finally hit me what they looked like. They are those made-up creature 'mermaids.'

It slightly annoyed me that they got all the attention but then I imagined both their heads ripped off and laughed inside my head from my sad little vision.

**XXX**

A review of the days of training is really short. The career tributes all got together and worked on all powerful blood thirsty tasks. Twitches attempted to learn how to use a knife as protection but her arm twitched and she accidently threw it into Shard. His grey eyes flared with unspeakable amounts of anger. Despite the District 4 girl trying to pulling him back he landed a punch onto Twitches' cheek. A heart-wrenching _SNAP _is heard. Her entire body spins twice from the impact before flying into a rack filled with weapons. She lived. Barely. The rest of the days were uneventful. I tried to learn some useful skills, but I was distracted by the district 4 girl.

Arashi, her name was Arashi. I think it was her strange looks, or was it her flawed personality? She always wore her hair in a ponytail at the side of her head. Her eyes always shown with icy concentration and her clothes were too big and baggy for her. The made her appear tiny and delicate. Instead of hanging out with the careers she went to strange things like camouflage, building fires, poison antidotes, edible plants, archery (she was awful at it), and basic medicines. Weird for a career. Despite that she still interacted with the careers and obviously had their respect.

**XXX**

Arashi point of view:

Caesar Flickerman called me up. His green hair swayed with the motion of his hands. He was still young, maybe in his twenties, but somehow appeared in his thirties. The green make up did not do him good. In my personal opinion make up was just invented to waste people's time and make them look like suffocating chubby three-years-old covered in weird splotches of colors, not attractive. My stylist and mentor had me preparing non-stop. Everything had to be 'PERFECT!' Even my personality but forget it; I'm just going to be myself. As much as I can be in this horribly slutty outfit my stylist put me in. It was practically silver liquid that was poured down my body. My dress went to my ankles and was light silver that become darker the closer it came to my feet. In the light it blazed as a multitude of silver flames; its V-neck made me look much more mature, past my age. The sleeves were only about two inches long and were squeezed together looking. My pin was put onto a band and tied into my hair since I refused not to wear it. Lastly gray eyeliner was put on me to emphases my Emerald Green eyes. Talk about cliché.

"So Arashi, how do you feel about the capitol? Is it everything you _dreamed _it to be?" Caesar Flickerman clapping his hands together and folding them into his lap. He grinned ear to ear like sending 23 people to their death was 'fun.'

"Well it's not what I expected, I don't see dead bodies everywhere," I laughed jokingly.

"Oh so you are excited for the games, I see. Explain to us why you volunteered as the district four female tribute." His eyes glistened like he had just caught a fat juicy fish.

My hands clenched into fists and I smiled trying to appear truthful which I was quite frankly not at the moment. "I LOVE the games, the glory, the excitement, the suspense, and of course the ultimate price, Life. I knew Willow; she was just too soft to represent District four. It was my civic duty to replace her to properly demonstrate District Four." I turn and see the abundance of colorful crowd people smiling; I have fooled them.

"I like you Arashi, you have Spunk. Sorry but our time is up. We will be seeing you in the games. Can't wait to see how you do especially considering the 9 you pulled off." He waves me off stage.

**XXX**

Beetee point of view:

Sixty seconds. That's how long we have to stand on these metal circles before the sound of a gong releases us. I observe the terrain around me. I am above a meadow of long yellow grasses. The Cornucopia is barely within sight. I now have to grab something so I can at least survive. The other tributes are out of sight, they could be anywhere. The gong strikes.

The Death games have begun I say in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter of <strong>**Storm.**** Reviews would be nice :3 ~Nya (This is so long Arrrg D: )**

**Laxies out-**


End file.
